The present invention relates to video buffering, and more specifically to intelligent replay of user specific interesting video content during online video buffering.
While a user is waiting for a video to buffer on an internet connection, either the video gets blacked-out, displaying a waiting symbol, or an advertisement is played. While blacking out of the display is not very appealing to the user, on ad-free networks, advertisements are also undesirable. In situations where an advertisement is played, additional bandwidth is required to retrieve the advertisement which consumes the bandwidth otherwise available to buffer the original requested video content.